Jack Calwin W3
Jack Calwin lives in New York, in an apartment, with his girlfriend, Tracy Strauss, and their daughter. He used to spend a lot of time at work during the explosion timeline, as The Defiance was a top secret organisation, and Jack had to keep his secret from everybody, even his girlfriend. His workplace was a short fifteen minute walk from his home. Jack doesn't use his powers much as he is still getting used to them, but concentrated on his work to get his mind off all the bad things that has happened in his life. He was working on new devices that were not to anybody's knowledge. History Little of Jack's past has been revealed, but what we do know is that he doesn't know who his biological mother and father are. He was adopted and wants to know more about his family, so he can ask them about what he can do. Jack was born on the 21/9/72 and is 35 years old. He used to work in HMV but got a job at The Defiance after New York was blown up. Jack never really liked being adopted, he moved around several care homes, and felt helpless with no one to care or look after him. Jack hated Peter Petrelli for blowing up New York, and took out all of his anger on him. He knew that Peter wasn't a bad man, but he felt that Peter didn't take any blame for it. After what happened in Kirby Plaza, Jack was left to believe that his girlfriend was dead. He searched for answers down at Kirby Plaza and met a few people. After visiting there he went down a street and heard a women being attacked, Jack saved the lady, and went on a date with her. Tamsin, the lady he saved, decided not to date Jack no more and told him she would leave the country, though in fact she didn't, as she met more people who changed her mind. Jack was later greeted by Damien, who had attacked him previously a week or so before. Damien cut open Jack's head and absorbed all of his powers using intuitive aptitude. Jack managed to survive thanks to his regeneration. At visiting Kirby Plaza again, Jack had an emotional breakdown, and then found help from Elan Greene. Jack knew somehow that Tracy was alive, he confined in Elan to help him find her. They started their journey which led them to a beachside. They were then met by Danny, Elan's boyfriend, who also helped. They found the building where Tracy was being held captive, and all broke in, fought off the guards and opened up the door to where Tracy was held, and tortured. She was being hung from her hands, covered in layers of ice. They got Tracy home, and Jack spent years spoiling her. Jack and Tracy began hiding from the government shortly before he met Elan again, and she recruited them both to her family's plan to reverse time. This was successful. Jack is now adapting to the new timeline, and his daughter Elle has recently been born. Evolved Human Abilities Gravity Manipulation Jack first manifested this ability before any of the rest, and has since developed it to a degree in which he can destroy buildings within seconds. His control over manipulating gravity is great and he has used this ability to perform many tasks. This ability has endless potential, and Jack has shown that he can manipulate gravity in order to fly, with enough concentration. Easier tasks include jumping further or higher, levitating and moving faster. By manipulating gravity, Jack can also make himself appear to be stronger by making object weigh less, however he can also increase gravity so objects weigh more and are heavier. Controlling gravity seems to be a simple task, Jack can easily remove gravity from a specific area or increase gravity in a specific area. A dangerious aspect is that Jack can create vortexes as well. He is immune to them but they can "suck" everything in, destroying anything that gets "sucked" in. Jack has used this ability greatly, and can change the vortexes, making them bigger or smaller. A hard task that he has achieved was to be able to create gravitational force fields. These repel objects from him and he can form them into a moving blast which pushes objects away. Rapid Cellular Regeneration His second ability is called rapid cellular regeneration, and allows him to heal instantly. The ability heals any damage to his body, internal or external. It allows him to heal from any wound automatically, except mental damage which must be healed consciously. Any damage to his body will heal instantly, unless blocked by another ability. Jack's blood is also unique as it can also be used to heal others who have any damage to their body, or even bring people back to life who are dead, if they died recently and their body is still whole. He must inject the blood into the person for this to work. As well, this ability allows Jack to not age. This means that Jack will theoretically live forever, however there is a spot located in the back of his head, which if impaled will stop him from healing or this ability from working. This ability works instantly and cannot be stopped, however Jack has managed to control how long his body can heal for and delay his body healing for a few mintues. The ability has also developed to the extent that he no longer can feel the sensation of physical pain. [[Body Adaptation|'Body Adaptation']] This ability allows Jack's body to physically adapt to any environment that he is in. His features or body change immediately and it can cause physical differences. These differences enable him to survive and fit into the environment that he is in. The ability works automatically and usually cannot be physically prevented. It allows Jack to adapt to any environment, whether underwater or in space. So far, Jack has shown that his lungs can adapt to any environment, from no air to air full with poisonous gases. Underwater, Jack will still be able to breathe and his hands and feet will become webbed, allowing him to increase his skill in swimming. His body has also been shown to adapt to any temperature changes. His skin shows no sign of regenerative healing when burned or frozen; instead he is just not harmed, and feels no different from his skin being burned or his skin being frozen. Precognitive Viewing Precognitive viewing is that last of Jack's abilities. It allows him to view his path before taking it and thus can be used to see through secret pathways. This ability allows him to view a whole building, just from standing outside, as he can look around each pathway. This power lets him see buildings, passages that are hidden and be in someone's eyesight. Altogether he can locate secret passages with ease, can see all the corridors within a building, can see events occuring elsewhere in his periphery. Additionally, Jack can see around corners and see from another's perspective, thus allowing him to see from another's eyesight. Physical Appearance He is generally strong built, and although he had dark blonde hair originally, it seems to have gone brown. He sometimes wears his hair cropped short. Jack has light blue eyes, broad shoulders and a nice smile. He is handsme and good-looking with a muscular body. He has a slightly rugged face and usually wears smart clothes. As he works a lot he mostly wear suits but on holiday he likes to relax with his girlfriend. Work Jack was passionate about his work, espically when working in The Defiance. The Defiance was set up just after the explosion in New York and was ran by Jack. The creator of The Defiance was Linderman, who regulary checked up on Jack and kept a close eye on him. Jack found some files that he shouldn't have been looking at, he found out Linderman's true intentions, and then tried to double-cross him. It is unknown if he ever succeeded. Since this timeline has now been averted, it can be assumed that Jack is back working at HMV again, for the time being at least. Etymology Jack is a Hebrew name which means "God is gracious". His surname, Calwin, is French meaning "bald". This is likely to be his adoptive surname. Category:Characters